Mizuki Mizusawa
is an ally in Kamen Rider Amazons. She is the daughter of Reika Mizusawa and sister of Haruka Mizusawa. Character History Five Years Later Personality On the outside, Mizuki is very much like any other high school girls of her age. However, she is quite a loner and has few friends, finding it difficult to form bonds with others. Her relationship with her mother is cold and rocky at best, due to Reika's focus on her work and long term neglect of Mizuki. While seemingly meek, she is quite headstrong--a trait inherited from her mother, and most evident when she defends Haruka and fights for Haruka's "right". Despite being a single child and having problems bonding with other people, she warms up to her adopted brother quickly and has grown very attached to him, visiting him in his room every day and keeping him company, as he is forbidden to go outside, the only times she show her caring side. It is unclear if the bond she shares with Haruka is one of love between siblings, or one of love a girl has for a boy. The bond between the siblings is so strong that despite being frightened by the fact that Amazons exist and that her adopted brother is one, she continues to show concern and care for him, often defying her mother and getting herself into trouble for the sake of Haruka. Her headstrong personality, coupled with her bond with Haruka, ultimately resulted in her joining 4C, as she wants to be able to stand on equal footing with her brother. 5 years later, she is able to make her own as a field agent in one of 4C's teams. She has since grown more determined, disciplined, stern and in general, more capable. While she still cares for Haruka, she claims she is ready to end him just like any other Amazon should he proves to be a threat to humanity. However, her social skills are still rather lacking due to her own loner personality. As such, while she is capable of teamwork very well, she hardly bonds with anyone in any of her teams, focusing solely on her job as an Amazon hunter, and tracking her brother's progress. Family *Reika Mizusawa - Mother *Haruka Mizusawa - Brother (Genetically) Skills and abilities Mizuki is initially a normal high school girl with no particular skills and abilities in anything. Despite often sticking her neck defending Haruka, she is almost always defenseless and needs rescuing. However, she does not stay long in such helpless state. Enlisting as one of 4C's Amazon hunter field agents soon after her high school graduation as Operation Tlaloc concluded, she begins training herself hard as a field agent and soldier. Five years later, she is as capable as any of her peers in terms of unarmed combat and holding her own in gun fights. While she was, in the past, terrified at the sight of an Amazon, she had since gotten used to their presence and no longer hesitate to attack one should the need arise. Behind the scenes Portrayal Mizuki Mizusawa is portrayed by . Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazons **''Kamen Rider Amazons Season 1 the Movie: Awakening'' ***Episode 1: AMAZONZ ***Episode 2: BEAST INSIDE ***Episode 3: COLONY OF ANTS ***Episode 4: DIE OR KILL ***Episode 5: EYES IN THE DARK ***Episode 6: FOR WHAT I FIGHT ***Episode 7: GAME OF THE BUTCHERS ***Episode 8: HERO OR NOT ***Episode 9: INTO THE CANNIBAL'S POT ***Episode 10: JUNGLE LAW ***Episode 12: LOST IN THE FOG ***Episode 13: M **''Kamen Rider Amazons Season 2 the Movie: Reincarnation'' ***Episode 3: PERSONA NON GRATA ***Episode 5: RAMBLING ROSES ***Episode 6: SCHOOLDAYS ***Episode 7: THE THIRD DEGREE ***Episode 9: VANISHING WINGS ***Episode 10: WAY TO NOWHERE ***Episode 11: XING THE RUBICON ***Episode 12: YELLOW BRICK ROAD ***Episode 13: AMAZONZ **''Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement'' References Category:Heroines